geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Quantum Processing
Quantum Processing is a 2.0/2.1 Extreme Demon collaboration created by Riot, Hinds, and Sil3nce, and verified by Rampage. As its name suggests, it is an extremely buffed remake of Blast Processing. It is very difficult due to incredibly tight spaces throughout the wave sections and intense straight flying. It is currently #56 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], above Furious Flames (#57) and below Ziroikabi (#55). Gameplay It is important to note that as this is a remake of Blast Processing, the sections will be heavily inspired by those used in that level. The level starts off with a cube section, with three difficult jumps over cogwheels and then a yellow jump pad. Two jump orbs follow and a gravity portal takes the player to another set of blue jump orbs with green jump orbs as traps to avoid. A jump and a blue jump orb timing take the player to another set of cogwheel jumps and a blue jump orb leading into a mini-portal which quickly goes back to normal after a blue orb. A pink jump orb and a triple spike jump comes next and then an orb maze where it is required to memorize what jump orbs to hit in order to reach the wave segment coming up. This wave segment is insanely tight and will require maximum concentration in order to pass. The hazards are mostly built up of cogwheels and it spans for quite a while before going dual. This dual is just as hard as the regular before, but it now contains some fake lining for the player to learn. At the end of this wave, it goes back to normal for final spam before the next section. This is a tight ship sequence where four pillars must be flown through to reach a timing ball segment with many difficult but similar timings and a sort of corridor. After this, another ship, this time mini, must fly through another four pillars before another ball with a bunch of fake jump pads and orbs to avoid, but also a bunch to hit as well. The ball ends with some timing and a text appearing saying "GO!" Another wave segment appears here, quite similar in style to the first one, although cogwheels are not quite as threatening as in the previous wave segment. Instead, tighter spaces are the major obstacles. Just like the wave before, it goes dual after a little bit, and then back to regular, with little change to the game-play style at all. Another change to dual comes next, this one lasting a little longer than the one before. The very last moments of the wave turn it back to normal before approaching the next segment of the level. This is a cube with lots of timing jumps with both cogwheels, spikes and orbs alike. Next up is a ball segment with some hard timings and some jump orbs mixed in as well. A UFO makes its first appearance and contains some extreme timing between icons with spikes all over the place. Gravity portals appear as well, along with a mini-portal at the very end. A cube segment with some fake spikes follows after that, as well as many orb timings to learn. Coming up is a very narrow ship sequence with multiple gravity portals to adapt to, and then a ball segment with numerous jump orbs and slopes to go off of, all while some of the jump orbs are fake and must be avoided to pass through. Next comes a UFO with some gravity portals and a handful of tight spaces scattered throughout, followed by a tight ship sequence with mixed game-play between maneuver and straight flying alike. The final part of the level is a cube section with many hard jumps, about 3-5 spikes wide, and blue orbs to time right. After this first half of the cube with fairly standard game-play, A small maze of blocks and jump orbs appear as a final threat to the player whom must remember what blocks to jump from and what orbs to hit in order to not fail. Two jumps, one being a triple spike will serve as the final jumps of the level as "YOU WIN" can be seen in the background while the level finishes with a yellow jump pad. Records Trivia * The level is free to copy. * The level contains 21,268 objects. * This level was originally built in 1.9 and set to be verified by Riot, but he never verified it because of all the delays as well as the Sonic Wave and Yatagarasu drama. After being one of the most long-awaited Demons, it was finally verified by Rampage after two years. * This is said to be in the top five hardest Demons in the game by Rampage himself. However, it is now placed below #5 due to several hard levels such as Stalemate Redux, Gamma, and Plasma Pulse Finale recently being verified. * There is a rebirth called Infinite Process. Walkthrough Category:1.9 levels Category:2.0 levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Collaborations Category:Top 150 Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels